hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Godfrey
Roman Godfrey is half human, half Upir, and one of two surviving children of Olivia Godfrey and J.R. Godfrey. He is from and resides in the supernatural-esque town of Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania in the Godfrey estate with his mother Olivia with whom he has a volatile relationship and younger sister Shelley Godfrey over whom he is very protective and loves dearly. Roman is best friends with Peter Rumancek, whom he first meets in episode one. They have a close relationship. He is also very close with his cousin Letha Godfrey. At one point, he is mesmerized by Olivia and forced to rape Letha resulting in the birth of Nadia in the episode Birth. 'Early Life' Roman is the eldest living child and only son of Olivia and J.R. Godfrey. His parentage, however, has come into question since Olivia was having an ongoing affair with J.R.'s brother Norman Godfrey at the time of his conception. Norman is Roman's biological father. He was born with a caul (a skin membrane covering the head and face), a fact in which Olivia took great pride. In Roman mythology, the caul indicates that the child would be destined for greatness, which Olivia strongly believed. It is easy to see how much his mother believes in this: after removing the caul, Olivia later eats it. When Roman was just a child, he found his father dead on the living room floor, and discovers that he had committed suicide. He later tells Peter that his firsts thought was that he believed his father would get into a lot of trouble for making such a mess. Throughout The Series Roman Godfrey/Season 1|Season 1 'Personality' Outwardly, Roman personifies the stereotypical "rich boy" who shrouds his insecurities with his wealth and drugs. As the show progresses, Roman is revealed to be sensitive, as seen in how he cares for Shelley, and lonesome in nature, as seen in how he adheres to his first friend Peter. He is loyal and kind to Peter, as well as his cousin Letha, and his younger sister Shelley, and exhibits a genuine desire to be a good person throughout the series. He has performed multiple heroic acts, such as battling the vargulf alone after Peter is seemingly killed, as well as protecting Shelley from school bullies and saving Peter from murderous vigilantes. In season 2, he helps Peter save the life of at least one child. He shows his more evil nature in season 1, when he raped a girl during a psychological break/drug overdose. He also seemingly killed his mother by ripping out her tongue, but that was mainly to protect his baby, Nadia, whom Olivia was threatening. Throughout season 2, Roman goes to great lengths to keep Nadia safe. Overall, Roman is a conflicted and severely troubled but generally benevolent character. 'Physical Appearance' Roman is tall, attractive, and fairly well built with lean muscles. His skin is pale, he has full, lush lips and dirty blonde hair that sometimes appears more brown. His eyes are a green/hazel color. He is always clean shaven and very well dressed at all times embodying his wealthy persona. In the first Season, his hair is often unkempt and pushed back all the time. At times he sports cuts on his face from drug-induced self-harm. His clothes are also mostly lazy/casually styled as well. In the second Season, Roman's hair is very well kept and usually slicked back formally. He's seen wearing more suits and less casual clothing, as he's taken his spot within the corporate world. In the third and final season, Roman still wears the corporate suit attire featuring some lighter colored shirts and ties with his dark suits when he's at work in The White Tower. On his own time, his clothing is very dark in color and casual; simple yet clearly expensive. He is still always clean shaven and appears well groomed. His hair is the one major difference to his appearance as it is now worn loose frequently and has grown longer, often falling across his forehead into his eyes. 'Relationships' *'Peter Rumancek': Peter is Roman's first real friend. Their relationship is strained given their mothers' dislike for each other, but they grow to become best friends. He reaches out to Peter to bring out a good side in him that is apparently hidden. Peter and Roman are later shown to be distantly related. They share the same dreams, and care deeply for the same women (Letha and Shelly). They are related through Olivia; her bastard child Magdalena is likely the grandmother or great-grandmother of Peter's grandfather Nicolae, and thus Olivia is Peter's great-great-great-great-grandmother - as well as Roman's mother. After Letha's death in childbirth, Peter leaves Hemlock Grove with his mother at the one time Roman needs him most. Roman is deeply hurt and angry at him for this. After Peter's return in season two, they mend their wounds and over time, the broken relationship builds back up. However, the two find themselves at odds again in season three after Peter gets tangled up in gypsy gang activity that results in his cousin Destiny's death at Roman's hands. Peter, convinced that Roman is now too much a monster to live, avenges her death by killing Roman and turns himself into a vargulf in the process. Roman, in his final moments is distraught realizing that they are now both the monsters they struggled not to become. *'Shelley Godfrey': One of Roman's greatest redeeming qualities. He is incredibly protective of Shelley, at the cost of confronting even his mother, whom he generally fears. He tends to her affectionately and protects her, but considers her to be powerfully insightful. In the labyrinth of his mind Shelley appears as his angelic guide. Later, Roman tries to legally become Shelley's guardian instead of Olivia, but that motion is denied by the court. Shelley runs away from home a week later, and when she refuses to stay with Roman after he finds out he instead sends thousands of dollars in supplies to the homeless camp at the old Godfrey Mill where he knows Shelley is living. Shelley ultimately ends up raising Roman's daughter, Nadia, after his death. *'Olivia Godfrey': Roman's mother adores him more than she does any of her other children. She expects great things from him, as a result of him being born with the caul, upon which she privately feasted. She later proclaimed to Roman's father, JR, that, "He will always be mine." She is incredibly controlling of Roman's actions. She often taunts Roman into action; manipulating him and several other characters throughout the story. Her interest in him sometimes seems disturbingly sexual in nature (lots of unnecessary shoulder-rubbing, touching, etc.), and she at one point forces him to rape and impregnate his cousin while he is incapacitated by her power. *'J.R. Godfrey': Roman's father whom he remembers little of, but confronts in his coma. When he was very young, he found his father dead in the living room after he'd shot himself. Roman later learns that J.R.'s brother is actually his biological father, even though J.R. is the man Roman acknowledges as his father. *'Letha Godfrey': Roman's cousin/half-sister and the mother of his child with whom he shares an incestuously close relationship. Before the arrival of Peter in town Letha was Roman's only friend. At the end of season one, it is alluded to that Letha's father, Norman Godfrey, might also be the father of Roman. It's later confirmed in season 2 that Norman is Roman's biological father, making Roman and Letha half-brother and half-sister as well as cousins. *'Dr. Norman Godfrey': Roman grows up with Norman as his uncle, however he is actually not only Letha Godfrey's father but Roman's biological father (as admitted by Norman Godfrey season 2). Norman seems to carry a suspicious attitude with regard to Roman and Letha's relationship, but as the season progresses it is reassured that Roman cares deeply for Letha. In Roman's coma he appears as Roman's therapist. *'Nadia Godfrey': Nadia is Roman and Letha's baby daughter who is a quarter upir and has the ability to kill someone by staring at their faces. Roman is protective of Nadia and appears to care for her deeply, going to great lengths to protect her from her grandmother, Olivia, who tried to get Roman to kill Nadia in the finale of season 1. For all of season 2, Roman struggles to bond with his baby, while going to extreme lengths to ensure her safety and future happiness - including keeping her locked in a secret "baby bunker" and guarded 24/7 while telling no one she's still alive. He also works on finding treatments to make both he and Nadia human so she doesn't have to grow up upir and struggle with darkness as he has. Despite his best efforts at keeping Nadia safe, she is kidnapped and later rescued through Roman's relentless search efforts in season 3. *'Miranda Cates': Roman's and Peter's primary love interest in season 2. She first has sex with Peter, then with Roman, and finally initiates a threesome with the two of them. Roman is grateful to Miranda since she is able to bond with and comfort his daughter when all she does for him or anyone else is scream and cry. Miranda is also only one able to feed Nadia (through spontaneous lactation). She forms a surrogate mother type relationship with Nadia, and gives her a name. She is later kidnapped along with Nadia at the end of season 2 by a monster masquerading as the town doctor. Unfortunately, when Roman and Peter finally arrive to rescue Nadia and Miranda later in season 3, they discover Miranda was murdered while in captivity. 'Powers & Abilities' * Enhanced Strength: Roman has used his enhanced strength countless times, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times he has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in an grip seemingly the strength of metal. His strength has allowed him to overpower humans, even someone like Johann Price, with little effort while performing feats such as sending people flying into the air or tearing flesh with his bare hands requires more effort. He was able to rip Peter's wolf form in half and pull him out of its shredded body. *'Mesmerization': Who ever has Romans face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Roman has in his his line of sight, Roman can control by speaking. Roman has used his power of mesmerization countless times, he has used it to initiate sex with women, he has used it to make a cop stick a gun in his mouth and to make people lose their memory. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a half Upir Roman would constantly cut himself without feeling much pain, though he was taking drugs like cocaine at the time, after he had became a full upir his durability advanced he was able to slam his head on a mirror with great force without feeling it and without a single scratch. He was struck in the back with an metal pole when he attacked and fed on a homeless man but it landed on him like he was made of metal and did nothing to him *'Regenerative Healing': Roman can heal in a very rapid time. though not as fast as his mother and not to the point were he will be able to avoid great discomfort. *'Immortality': Because Roman is a full upir he will can not age and is immune to all diseases. 'Weaknesses' Because Roman is a full upir his weaknesses are limited: *'Decapitation': Decapitation will temporally kill him, but only burning him will completely kill him. *'Stabbed in the Heart': If Roman is stabbed in the heart, they will be weak enough to burn and completely kill. *'Burning': Fire is the one thing that truly that can kill an upir. *'Desiccation': If an upir is abstained from blood for too long then, they will be weak and rabid, causing them to be reduced to a feral state and lose control of themselves. * Physical Trauma: If he is drained of blood he will become capable of experiencing damage and pain, though only being fully burned will truly be fatal while anything else will simply bring him pain and cripple him until he feeds. 'Name' *'Roman' comes from the Latin word "romanus", which means "of Rome". In this initial sense, the title "Roman" means "a citizen of the Roman Empire", a man of Roman (or Byzantine) culture, Latin or Greek. *The name is significant because it comes from the Etruscan founder of Rome, Romulus, who was raised by a she-wolf, and was known for being both ruthless and fair, and was also a god separate from men as he was himself the descendant of Mars the god of blood and war. *Olivia's Romanian origin also gives the name significance because Romania and is populous that come from the intermarriages of the Romanians and the Goths *'Godfrey', is however, of Germanic origins and derives from the personal name 'God-Freida'. This was composed of the elements 'guda', meaning good, and 'frid' - peace, which is somewhat ironic for the shows portrayal. 'Quotes' * "I don't want to progress. I want to be human." (season 2, episode 2) * "I'm running a business. Not a daycare for fucktards!" * Olivia: "You have no heart!" Roman: "It's hereditary." 'Trivia' *By the second season Roman is 18 years old, a single father, and the CEO of Godfrey industries. * Roman drives a Jaguar XK150 in the first season and a Maserati in the second. *Roman was born with a caul (in Roman mythology, a sign that child was born for greatness) which may be significant in Olivia's decision to name him thus, given her apparent belief in the Roman myth. * While in the second season Roman had an extendable mouth that he can use to enhance his jaw strength further than his own great jaw strength, he had canine teeth the transformed into pointed and elongated fangs in the first. This is a reference to the actual book that the series is based on, as Roman had grown fangs at the end of the book. 'Gallery' 7-hemlock-grove.jpg Bill Skarsgard as Roman Godfrey on Hemlock Grove S01E01 7.png Tumblr mm6x7oGgjQ1qisd43o6 r1 250.png Bill-Skarsgard-Penelope-Mitchell-Hemlock-Grove.jpg CandyStore.jpg Famke-Janssen-Bill-Skarsgard-Hemlock-Grove.jpg Hemlock-Grove-Eli-Roth-Netflix.jpg henmlock620.jpg sup6c.jpg tumblr_mlmsqzyZBS1r61hj9o1_500.gif tumblr_mlpyexfoXj1s7hsjoo1_1280.png tumblr_mlq32cWwLF1qzd1ixo3_400.png tumblr_mm4g8huGw61qgs4sno3_250.gif p9826581_n620826_cc_v4_aa.jpg landon-liboiron-1367811580.jpg tumblr_myiq8ciibd1rjn473o1_250.gif tumblr_mssmz4Phul1rjn473o1_500.gif Screen Shot 2014-07-19 at 11.37.46 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Male Character Category:Godfrey Family Category:Upir Category:Supernatural